Ayumi x Satoshi
by SugarHugs
Summary: Ayumi has always liked Satoshi, but Noami was in the way. One day this struggle came to an end. Might contain lemon or swearing. Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes. I saw some, but i don't know how to edit it after it has been published. Please tell me if you know.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction! I love Corpse Party. When I searched up Ayumi x Satoshi, there were no fan fictions! I was upset, so I decided to make one! Hope you like it! Also, Heavenly Host never happened. Finally, I do not own Corpse Party. This is fan made! This might contain some lemon. :) I'm going to make a second chapter, so don't worry!

Ayumi Shinozaki, the class rep, stared out the window. It was raining slightly and Ayumi enjoyed staring out the window after her after school class rep duties. 4:16pm, her cellphone read.

"I better hurry to the school's library. I need to study. " Ayumi said as she quickly walked though the halls of Kisargi High school.

Ayumi walked fast. Then she started running.

'I need to hurry, the school's library closes at five! Then I'll only have one hour to study!' Ayumi worried in her head.

Ayumi was so absorbed in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice that someone was walking in front of her. The person was walking slowing, reading some books.

BOOM!

Ayumi heard a girly scream and Ayumi was on the floor, as well as the other person. She saw books scattered everywhere.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Ayumi said as she rubbed her head. "I didn't see you!"

Ayumi looked up and realized who she had just bumped into.

"Ah! M-Mochida-kun! I'm sorry!" Ayumi shouted, as a spark lit up in her stomach and blushed in embarrassment.

"Ow. Oh! Hi Shinozaki! I'm sorry." Satoshi said.

Ayumi always liked Satoshi but he always showed his affection to Noami. Ayumi knew she didn't have a chance but still...

"I thought everyone went home already! Where are you headed?" Ayumi said still blushing. "Here let me help pick up your books!"

"Thanks. I just wanted to return some books to the school library." Satoshi repiled.

"Um... The library is that way. You're going the wrong way." Ayumi declared, while picking up books and pointing with her free hand to the right.

"Oops. I went the wrong way! I just wanted to finish this book!" Satoshi said as he rubbed the back of his head and picked up a book from the floor and held it up.

Ayumi just stared at him and thought 'Oh my gosh. He is so cute!'

Satoshi noticed Ayumi staring at him and said "Um... Shinozaki, what's wrong?"

Ayumi snapped out of her trance and quickly said "It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" and laughed awkwardly.

"Okay..." Satoshi said quietly.

'Crap! He must think I'm weird!' Ayumi thought. A thousand thoughts ran though her head. She started shaking.

But then, Ayumi felt something soft and warm on her lips. Her eyes widened she concluded what was happening. 'Mochida-kun is kissing me!' she thought.

Ayumi felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her closer. Ayumi finally closed her eyes and wrapped around her arm around Satoshi's neck.

Satoshi's tongue force into Ayumi mouth and explored her mouth. 'This feels... amazing...' They both thought at the same time.

They finally parted and Ayumi felt empty without him. She looked at Satoshi as saliva dripped down his neck and his hair was messy.

Ayumi had to admit, he looked smoking hot.

"Mochida-kun... That was amazing..." Ayumi managed to get out.

Satoshi opened his mouth to say something but they he was cut off by camera flashesand clicks.

The both of the Kisargi students snapped their heads to the sound.

There stood a female student with her phone out and taking photos of them.

"S-Sh-Shinohara!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. Don't worry I will include other characters too! I was really happy when I saw this have over 60 views! It means a and Thank you. Feel free to review, I don't care if you hate it and just writing this for fun. I don't own Corpse Party or the characters. Also, Heavenly Host never happened. Might contain swearing or lemon. Also, I'm not sure what some of them call each other (first name, last name). I'll try to make this chapter longer.

Ayumi's POV -And I'm adding this, so you guys can understand better.

"S-Sh-Shinohara!"

Seiko stayed quiet and mumbled softly, too quiet for me to hear. Mochida-kun and I were very shocked. We both were speechless.

"Mochida-kun?" Shinohara asked Mochida-kun, a tint of anger in her voice.

"What?!" Mochida-kun questioned with fear.

"I thought you liked Naomi..." Shinohara said staring down at her feet, out of character.

"Please don't tell her!" Mochida-kun and I screamed at the same time.

It wasn't that I cared, it was if Mochida-kun still liked her and she knew, she would get mad at both of us. Mochida-kun would hate me! Also, I didn't want Shinohara-san and Nakashima-san to hate me. They are still my friends!

"Okay. I will because Naomi is my best friend and I don't want her to hate me," Shinohara said slowly.

"Really? That would great! Thank you, Shinohara!" Mochida-kun stated.

"Anyways,"I say, still blushing because of what happen earlier. "Where is Nakashima-san?" I asked to make sure she isn't around.

"Oh, Naomi! I was at her house to sleepover and I went back to school because I forgot my cell and um, well saw you guys. Hehe! I wanted to stop by and snaps some photos!" Shinohara said, raising a brow.

I face palmed myself, hard.

I was about to do it again, but Mochida-kun stopped me, by grabbing my hand.

"Don't do that,"Mochida-kun said quickly, looking into my eyes.

"Aww! Look at them. My poor, poor Naomi. What if she sees this?" Shinohara says looking at Mochida-kun and I.

"Let's go, Shinozaki," Mochida-kun said, grabbing his books and standing up.

"Okay," I say, nodding.

I quickly collect the rest of Mochida-kun's books. Mochida-kun walks towards the library. I trot behind him while looking back at the surprised Shinohara.

We arrived at the Kigsargi library. I always liked coming here because it's quiet and usually a little amount of people.

Mochida-kun shoves his books into the return bin and I do the same.

My lips are burning, but in a good way. The places he touched me felt they were baking, but in a good way. It felt amazing.

I walk away to do my studies but Mochida-kun stops me and says, "No, don't go. Stay, please."

My heart is pounding in my chest so hard, that I hope he doesn't hear it.

"I'm okay..." I say as I feel a huge blush spread across my face.

I wiggle my hand out from his strong grip.

"I-I need to go home," I lie. There was nobody at home but if I stayed longer with Mochida-kun, my heart world burst. My sister had to go to a trip to Tokyo and my parents went out shopping. They said they wouldn't be back a while.

It was a Friday, so I wouldn't have to see him tomorrow.

"Wait, I want to ask you something," Mochida-kun says to me.

"What is it?" I reply and turn around.

"A-Are you busy tomorrow night?" Mochida-kun asks.

"No. Why?" I question.

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night," Mochida-kun says to me. He closes his eyes tightly, crossing his fingers. Probably pleading for my answer to be yes.

I smile warmly and reply, "Of course!" I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck.

For a few seconds he didn't move.

'He's not hugging back! Did I do something wrong?' I panic in my head.

Finally, he hugged back.

I giggle softly.

Naomi POV-

Seiko and I are having our second sleepover. The first was really fun, so we decided to have another!

Seiko went back to school to get her cellphone. She said she left it in her desk during forth period.

So I waited her her at the front porch. I was looking around the neighborhood, it was nice and quiet. After a few minutes, I head back inside.

I take out a yellow pajama nightgown and a purple one for Seiko, as I hum quietly.

I place them on my bed and I heard a SLAM!

I turn around and I get tackled to the floor. Then, I feel someone is playing with my breasts.

"SEIKO, STOP IT!" I yell, very loud, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why? There so soft~" Seiko says and puts her head in my breasts.

Suddenly, we hear my mom shout that dinner is ready. Seiko perks up and charges out the door. Damn, that girl really loves my mom's cooking.

I chuckle and follow her.

*Seiko, Naomi and her mom eating time skip*

"Woo! I'm stuffed! Thank you for the meal, it tasted great!" Seiko says, rubbing her stomach.

"Again, is it okay for you two to shower together? I already prepared the bath," My Mom says.

"It'll be my pleasure, Ms. Nakashima!" Seiko yells, standing up and heading to the bathroom.

"Your friend is funny, Naomi!" My Mom says to me, smiling.

I just shrug and walk to the bathroom.

After half an hour of countless chasing, falling and washing, we we finally got out of the bathroom and slipped on our pajamas. We climbed into my bed.

"Good. Night. Naomi," Seiko said between breaths.

"Good night Seiko," I say.

Seiko breaths become slow and peaceful.

'She fell asleep,' I think.

I spot Seiko's phone on my dresser. 'I wonder what's on her phone?' I think, looking to Seiko's phone.

I get my curiosity take over and got out of bed. I walk towards the dresser and take her phone. I flip open her phone as I sit on a nearby chair.

I open the photo app. I see she had taken photos of me without me noticing. I blush.

I start to get angry. How did she take all these photos? I hated this one photo.

It was Satoshi and Class rep kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, i GOT OVER 250 VIEWS YAY! Thank you guys so much for supporting me! I don't own corpse party or the characters. Heavenly Host never happened. I will add Yoshiki soon.

Ayumi's POV-

My alarm clock screamed at me at 8:00am. My family has this tradition, that we wake up early. I get out of bed and brush my hair and style it into pigtails. I slip on a simple blue t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Dammit, I didn't get much sleep last night," I say.

I've been thinking a lot about the "date" Mochida-kun and I were going on tonight.

*Ding!

I look at my cellphone on the side table.

I got a text from Mochida-kun.

From Satoshi To Ayumi

-Pick you up at 7?

I squeal, which is so unlike me and text back.

From Ayumi To Satoshi

-Sounds good!

From Satoshi To Ayumi

-Okay, see you later ;)

I don't why, but that made me excited. I need to talk to someone about this. I was so excited!

I decide to tell my parents about the date. They were both home. I would go to Hinoe but she is in Tokyo.

I fled down the stairs and see my parents sitting on the brown couch, drinking tea and chatting with each other.

"Mom! Dad! I have a date!" I yell as I approach them.

They both swiftly put down their tea on the coffee table and turned to me.

"Ah! My Ayumi is growing up so fast! What's his name? Where are you going? What time are you going?" My Mom asked quickly as she gets up and hugs me.

"Woah, Mom one question a time!" I say to her.

"Okay then. What's his name, assuming it's a boy?" My Dad questions.

" Are you crazy, Dad? Of course it's a boy! His name is Satoshi Mochida-kun," I answer.

"So, how far have you guys gone?" My Mom says, raising a brow.

"Mom!" I say, blushing, thinking of the kiss.

"I'm just kidding! I won't force you to tell me," My Mom says, laughing.

"Also, I don't know where we're going yet. I'm going at 7," I say answers their questions.

"Okay, make sure you lock the door when you leave. We both have work at that time," My Dad says to me.

"Thanks!" I say as a head up the stairs.

I pick out my outfit for the date. I pick a black lacey dress, black flats and of course a black purse.

I check my phone. 8:30am. About ten hours till the date.

I lay the outfit on the bed.

I out on my shoes and I yell that I'm going, as I shut the front door. I walk to the public library to study. On the way I hear some people shouting across the street.

I see Nakashima-san and Shinohara-san. It seems that Nakashima-san is yelling at Shinohara-san.

"Oi! Nakashima-san! Shinohara-san!" I yell, hands cupped over my mouth. They can't hear me over the shouting.

I hear some words, "Class rep...Huh?...They...I thought...he...Hmph!"

I worry and cross the road and say, "Hey guys! Why are you shouting for?" I ask them.

"There you are! I hate you, Class rep!" Nakashima-san shouts angrily.

"What? I don't understand..." I say confused.

"Where are you going? To see Satoshi? Huh?" Nakashima-san yells in my face.

"Um...No..." I say quietly.

"Huh? I can't hear you?" Nakashima-san yells. "Whatever, I already know. It's yes."

"Stop yelling. People are staring," I say, wary of my surroundings.

Suddenly, I get slapped across the face and fall on the ground. Ow.

"I DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE ARE STARING!" Nakashima-san yells loud.

My face was so red. Half because Nakashima-san just slapped and the other half by the mention of Mochida-kun.

"Naomi... Please...Just stop..." Shinohara-san says, crying. I've never seen Shinohara-san cry before. It was surprising. She only cries or is this shy, when Nakashima-san is mad at her.

Nakashima-san ignores Shinohara-san and grabs my shoulders and starts slamming into the ground. Small rocks go into my skin.

It hurts. It hurts a lot.

Nakashima-san slaps me again. Ouch, it hurts!

"Naomi please, stop!" Shinohara-san cries.

Nakashima-san stops and looks at Shinohara-san. Nakshima-san hesitates. Then she starts slamming me again. Ouch!

"WHY?! WHY? WHYWHYWHY?" Nakashima-san repeats.

I feel wetness on my cheeks. Nakashima-san an I are crying.

Nakashima-san was going to slap me again but she is stopped. Someone grabbed her wrist.

Nakashima-san gets off my, standing up and opening her mouth to yell at whoever the person was. But she doesn't speak

"Moch-dia-kun," I say between breaths. I don't know why but he starts blushing.

"Ahh, Satoshi! I-I didn't do it! She started it!" Nakashima-san stammers, pointing at me.

"Don't. Shinohara told me everything and don't call me by my first name. It _annoys_ me," Mochida-kun says.

"Okay, _Mochida,_" Nakashima-san says, trying to calm down.

"And," Nakashima-san says calmly and pauses.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, SEIKO?!" Nakashima-san yells furiously at Shinohara-san.

"I'M ON BOTH SIDES, NAOMI SO CUT IT OUT!' Shinohara-san snaps at Naomi. Damn. When that girl means something, she means it.

Satoshi's POV-

"Moch-dia-kun" Shinozaki says, between breaths.

I blush.

'God, I love it when she says my name. It's so cute!' I think

Ah! I was totally in full girly mode just now!

"Ah! Satoshi! I-I didn't do it! She started it!" Nakashima stammers, pointing at Shinozaki.

"Don't. Shinohara told me everything and don't call me by my first name. It _annoys_ me," I say.

"Okay, _Mochida," _Nakashima says calmly and pauses.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, SEIKO?!" Nakashima yells furiously ay Shinohara.

"I'M ON BOTH SIDES, NAOMI SO CUT IT OUT!" Shinohara snaps at Naomi.

"C'mon, Shinozaki. You're bleeding,"I say, worried.

Shinozaki touches her face and looks at her hand.

"O-Okay!" She says, really cute.

I hold out my hand.

Shinozaki hesitates and I nod.

She takes my hand and I pull her up.

We walk towards my house and we don't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

HI. I got over 350 views yay! Thank you so much! I don't own Corpse Party and the characters. Heavenly Host never happened. I will put Yoshiki in soon! Might have lemon or swearing.

Ayumi's POV-

We held hands while heading to Mochida-kun's house. I was beet red the whole time.

My face and back hurt, but that wasn't on my mind right now.

I was thinking about how he saved me and how we were holding hands. Satoshi Mochida was and is a very kind person.

"Um...Mochida-kun?" I ask him.

He turns his head in my direction and says,"Huh? What is it?".

"T-Thank you for saving me back then," I say.

"It no problem, Shinozaki!" Mochida-kun says confidently.

I giggle and continue walking.

We turn a corner and we saw this house.

Mochida-kun lets go of my hand. I didn't want him to but he had to let go soon anyways.

It was a decent sized house. It wasn't bad though.

"I'm sorry if my house is a bit small. I think Yuka will be home," Mochida-kun says, looking at me.

I met his sister, Yuka-chan. Almost everyday they would walk to school together. Yuka-chan is in The Kisaragi Academy Junior High.

I shake my head no and say, "No, it's nice. I like it."

I smile warmly at him.

He smiles back and says gesturing to the house, "Then let's go, young lady!"

He holds out his hand and bows.

I chuckle and gladly take it. We walk into his house. Pretty normal, I guess.

We go up into his room, and I was nervous because I've never been in his room.

We enter his bedroom. This whole house was just a normal household.

Mochida-kun's room was simple. A bed pushed to the wall, a desk with a computer and a chair. An air conditioner above his desk and a blue curtain. There was a door to the left.

"Yukaaa? Are you home?"" Mochida-kun calls out.

No answer.

He calls again, and again no answer.

I start blushing madly. If Yuka-chan wasn't home, that means that Mochida-kun and I were alone.

I turn around to hide the blushing.

"I guess we're home alone," Mochida-kun whispers in my ear.

I jump.

"Don't do that!" I yell.

"Okay, whatever. We need to fix you up," he says, blushing. "Stay here."

Mochida-kun leaves the room.

I sit on his bed.

'Everything here, smells like Mochida-kun. Woah! I'm such a stalker!" I think, feeling a tint of pink appear on my cheeks.

He came back with a first-aid kit.

First he cleaned my face with a cotton pad.

"U-U-Um, S-S-Shinozaki?" Mochida-kun stutters.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"T-This is hard for me to s-say," he explains.

"It's okay, just say it," I say, without knowing what he was going to say.

"I-I n-need to clean y-your back,"Mochida-kun says, blushing really hard.

"So?" I say.

"S-So y-you n-need to t-take off y-your s-s-shirt," he says, still blushing.

I start blushing REALLY hard.

"U-U-Um... O-O-Okay..." I say

I was scared and nervous because I can't deny, my breasts aren't big like Nakashima-san. I was so jealous of her.

I hesitantly take off my blue t-shirt. Underneath revealed a white lacey bra.

Satoshi's POV-

Shinozaki slowly took off her shirt.

She wore a white lacey bra.

My face is on fire. I've never had a girl take off her shirt in front of me.

"P-Please just get it over with,"Shinozaki says to me. I can tell she is blushing.

"O-Okay," I reply.

I carefully take out the tiny rocks out of her skin.

I look up and down her body. Blood dripping. Small indents of where the rocks were. It was sad to see her beautiful body get damaged.

"A-Ah! Mochida-kun, s-stop it! Don't do that!" Shinozaki pants, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

I look up and for some reason, I'm _fondling _her... So innocent...So soft... No, this is wrong!

I pull my hands away and say, "Ah! I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought!"

"I-It's o-okay," Shinozaki says shyly.

We both blush.

I wipe the rest of the blood quickly and grab the disinfect in the first-aid kit and spray some on her back.

Shinozaki winces.

"Sorry! Does it hurt?" I ask, worried.

"Yeah, a little. Just remember what I said earlier. Please just get done quickly," Shinozaki says.

I finish and bandage her, it was really awkward.

Shinozaki puts back on her shirt.

"Well, I'm going now," Shinozaki says.

"Are we still going on that date?" She asks.

"If you want to," I reply.

"It's 11. So, why not?" She says and smiles.

I smile back and follow her to the door.

Shinozaki quickly kissed me on the cheek and left.

My heart was racing. My blush was far from red.

Shinozaki's soft and sweet lips. I craved her so bad.

**-End of chapter 4-**

Sorry, it's late and school started, lots of stress.

Sorry for the short chapter.

Bye! Cya next time!


End file.
